Imagined Love
by EPAF
Summary: All those past moments when those two were together. Just IMAGINE what could have happened if either of them had really shown how they felt not only to themselves...but to each other too. [Style]
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Every night always seemed to feel like a special occasion – the sight of seeing him a couple of inches below him as he looked down was a reminder that he had finally done it. That one single wish that he had kept to himself ever since he was 10, had finally been fulfilled and now he was spending every day of every week of every month of EVERY year wrapped up in a blossoming happiness that he was so glad to share with his one true love – the very same one true love, that this wish had been focused on ever since he first received his own cupid's arrow.

"Your smile is all that I need for me to return the favour..." The red-haired boy spoke – adding even more emotion to the moment he was having with his dear lover that night. The night air in the bedroom was warm around them – a gentle swishing and swaying that past them, went over and finally returned back for another loop, was adding even more to this already-wonderful moment. "Tell me...that you love me...Stan..." The red-head spoke again.

"I love you...Kyle..." The black-haired boy lying body-up on the bed replied with a soft smile. "Forever...and ever...and EVER..." To which point, the red-head Jew, Kyle Broflovski, moved closer down to give him another long lustful kiss.

"My my...Stanley Marsh...I thought I was the one who was going to return the favor here..." He giggled with a smile.

"Oh...and what do you mean by that, hmmmmm..." Stan responded with a raised brow and a smile back.

"You...and your tounge...hee-hee...you're not trying to out-tounge me, are you..." He giggled again – obviously enjoying every second of tonight's tease-talk.

"What? ME...out-tounge...YOU?! I wouldn't stand a chance..."

"Glad we agree on something..." Kyle smirked to which he launched into Stan's open mouth again.

"Goddam...you're a sneaky little guy aren't you..."

"Well...I try..." He giggled again to which they resumed their usual procedure of hugging and kissing and laying by each other's side.

Although their pattern was pretty much the same so far in terms of them spending the night at one's house, eating a meal together, getting tired, locking the bedroom and getting on with stage one of a "love-showing"...tonight however, was much more than just A NIGHT. It had been 365 days exactly to this day that 19 year-old Kyle Broflovski finally opened up his feelings to his lover in a sealed-shut bedroom, kissed him, got upset, received comforting and, in result, received a kiss back – thus, beginning what would become the reason for Stan and Kyle finally finding true happiness in their lives. The two hadn't really thought out or planned for how they would celebrate their one year anniversary of being together...well...that's what Stan thought.

In fact, Stan was quite surprised and even puzzled as to Kyle's lack of..."keeping to his schedule". Usually by now, Kyle would have fully let his loving, flirty self take over for the rest of the night, have Kyle strip all his clothes off to leave him and his lover completely naked with Kyle topping him and then the rest would be history...but so far, the red-fro'd Jew hadn't even attempted to get Stan's shirt off. The two were still dressed fully, minus their hats, in what they had been wearing even though they were laying on love's best piece of furniture – Kyle's bed. Stan couldn't remember the last time he found himself wearing even one piece of clothing, let alone the whole lot, on Kyle's bed...so this certainly was a break from the romantically Kyle-like norm.

"Something on your mind, Stan..." Kyle asked in a soft voice – pearing into Stan's shining eyes next to him.

"Well...yes...but...I...I don't want to..."

Kyle smiled – realising that Stan's nerves were playing on him again. "Awwwww...love...don't be nervous...just tell me...I won't bite..."

"OK...it's just...IT IS our one-year anniversary tonight, isn't it..."

"Of course it is – I've been crossing off the days on my calendar for weeks for this day to come..."

"Well...shouldn't we...y'know...really have...celebrated it...in some way..."

Kyle smiled again – his eyes squinting slighty to show how he adored yet another aspect of Stan's character. "What makes you think we won't celebrate it?"

"Oh, nothing...it's just...we're already at the bed stage...and...despite the fact that you're...excellent...in bed..."

"Why thank you..." Kyle squinted his eyes and smiled.

"...it's just...we haven't done anything..."memorable" to celebrate the night and whatnot...y'know..."

"Hmmmmmm?" Kyle's smile dropped to a surprised look – even shock.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like THAT...honest..."

Kyle's look quickly changed back to a smile and cheerful eyes. He put his arm around the back of Stan and brought him close. "You're so cute when you get all nervy like that..." He smiled to which Stan gave him a blushful smile. "Well...I think it's time I let you in on my super-special secret plan, my dear..."

At that point, Kyle sat up much to Stan's confusion. Stan wriggled his way up-right and sat by Kyle's side. "So...what's this secret you said..."

"Oh...now it wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you yet, now would it...tee hee." Kyle giggled.

"Y-yeh...I guess so..." Stan gave off another blush.

"But I am going to tell you...just not right at the moment. First...I wanna build it up before I reveal the grand finae that is my plan for our anniversary celebration..."

"Oh...OK..."

Stan knew Kyle was good at these sorts of things. Sitting back comfortably, he smiled and allowed Kyle to begin.

"Now...Stan...we've been together for EXACTLY...a year, correct?" Kyle began – walking back and forth beside the bedroom window as he spoke as if he were giving a very important speech. Stan laughed under his breath at the thought and even image in front of him of a tall, butch, serious-talking Kyle giving a speech as if it were crucial to some kind of battle or press-conference or whatever.

"Ummmm...yes...we have..."

"...so then...I presume you believe that in that year we've been together, we've loved, learnt, talked, kissed, laughed, enjoyed, played, sat and even slept...together, correct?"

"Correct."

"...we've been together all the time and we've shared our thoughts and feelings – our highs and even our lows...together...we've walked to school together...we've sat in the local cinema on the very same row at exactly the same place...together...we painted...together...and even done one another's portraits...together...we've done practically everything...together...correct?"

"Absolutely."

"...therefore...we know anything...and everything about not just ourselves and what we've done...but also about what the other has done because we've been...together...correct?"

"Totally."

"But..." Kyle stopped right in front of Stan to which Stan looked up at the smiling Jew. "...do we know what each other had done...PREVIOUS...to this very day one year ago?"

The question came as a surprise for Stan. "Ummmmmm..."

"Do we know what one another thought, felt, believed...and even said...prior to this day that very year ago - do we truly know what one another was thinking and feeling when they were with the other boy?"

Stan said nothing – the question surprised him even more.

"...and furthermore...do we even know...how we two...would have...WANTED...those past moments we spent together...to have really gone?"

Stan was frozen in silence – he didn't know what to say. It wasn't a case of him not knowing the answer – that was too easy...it was the actual aspect and truth of that question that shocked him. "I...I...I guess not...no...no we don't."

"But..." Another 'but' question. "...what if you COULD?! What if you had that chance and that oportunity to go back and relive those moments...BUT...see them in a totally different light – a light that shows exactly how the other was feeling, thinking and acting during those special rare moments we spent together in life? Wouldn't you love that, Stan?!"

"Well...I..." This was all too much for Stan to take in at that one time. After a few seconds of silence...Stan came back with his response. "Yes...YES...I WOULD...I would LOVE...to relive those past moments – the ones that came at such a rare occasion...but were SO special for us..."

Kyle gave off a secret smile – he had got what he wanted out of Stan in terms of a response. "Perfect...just the answer I was looking for, my love..."

"The answer you were looking for? What do you mean, Kyle?"

"Well...it's the answer that means that we can get on with celebrating our anniversary in...as you put it...a "memorable" way..." He smiled at Stan – walking over and sitting on Stan's lap – placing his arms around him and looking deep into his sparkling eyes.

"But...how does that relate to how we're gunna celebrate our anniversary..."

"Tee hee...oh silly Stanny...your confusion just oozes with cuteness..."

"Huh?" Stan replied – making Kyle giggle again. Now he really was confused.

"Duh...I just told you...we're going to...relive ALL of our past moments we shared together – all those special occassions we spent together when we were younger...we're going to back in time and enjoy every single second of those moments – where we couldn't enjoy them fully together as a couple...NOW...we can!" Kyle kissed Stan and smiled again.

"Yeh...but there's just one problem Kyle...we CAN'T go back in time...how on Earth are we gunna relive ALL of those moments back when we were younger."

Again, it was the best possible answer Stan could have given. And with a loving romantic energy inside him which he was waiting to unleash on his lover, Kyle pushed Stan onto the bed much to Stan's surprise. Landing face-up on the bed, Stan felt Kyle climbing on top of him – grabbing hold of both his arms and locking his legs together within the Jew's grasp. Stan, really confused now, saw as Kyle moved closer and closer down to his face with a soft smile and romantic eyes resting on his adorable little face.

Finally, with only inches between their lips, Kyle spoke gently down to Stan. "USE...YOUR...IMAGINATION!" To which Kyle had his tounge enter Stan's mouth once more. The lustful kiss lasted for seconds and seconds. All Stan could do was embrace this lust and lay in confusion as to what Kyle could mean. "USE...YOUR...IMAGINATION!" The voice looped inside Stan's head as he felt Kyle swirl his tounge and press his lips inside a few more times. "Use...your...imagination...your...Imagination...Imagination...Imagination...IMAGINATION!!!" Suddenly, the penny dropped. Kyle could feel the muscles on the inside of Stan's mouth tighten with surprise and so he exitted – looking down at his shocked lover. Kyle let out a smile and a wink and finally Stan spoke the name.

"Imaginationland!"

Kyle's smile widened with joy – pressing down on Stan and giving him a huge romantic cuddle. "Well done Stanny...you figured it out."

Stan looked up at the ceiling and realised just how bad a mistake he had made in terms of forgetting about that place. The two hadn't been to Imaginationland much since the Evil-Characters incident when they were only 10. The only times when they had found themselves in that World, were when they had been called there to help in some kind of Imaginary adventure or Land-Wide task. But Stan saw the romantic genius in going there – now that they were finally together in love, a one-year anniversary was the perfect reason to celebrate in a place where any human's imaginations or creative thoughts could come true. Not only that, but Kyle'd idea was complete genius in itself – reliving past moments in their lives just by imagining them into existence was the perfect way to not only see those happy parts in their lives again, but on a romantic level, both Stan and Kyle could at last, see and learn deep into one another's thoughts and feelings that they were so unsure or even afraid of expressing and telling to one another.

Yes...the smile on Stan's face to match Kyle's own told exactly how he felt.

A few more minutes passed. Stan and Kyle had finished packing a small bag of equipment and "valuables" that they would need for their trip. Their anniversary had landed on a Friday, meaning that they had the whole weekend to make it one to remember. Not that spending it in another dimension wouldn't be memorable enough, but what they would do and what they would get up to, would certainly ensure that they not forget it.

"You ready?" Stan asked – finishing fastening his jacket and putting his poof-ball hat back on.

"Of course..." Kyle replied – zipping up the final pocket on their bag and placing it on his back. "OK...shall we begin to make our way..."

"I think you know my answer, sweetie..." Stan smiled and gave Kyle a kiss – making his boy-friend shiver in giggly excitement.

"Alright...you ready?"

"Ready..."

The two stood side-by-side holding one another's hand – Stan's rleft and Kyle's right. And without further ado, they began:

"ImAginAAAAAAtion...IIIImaginAAAaaaAAAtion...ImAAAginAAAtiOOOOn...ImAAAginAAAAA..."

"No no...Stan...I think it drops there, I can't remember..."

"What you mean...ImaaaginAAAtiOOOOn..."

"No, the second part...so it's ImAAAginaaatiOOOOn..."

"ImAAAginaaatiOOOOn..."

"ImAAAginaaatiOOOOn..." They resumed..."IMMMaaagination...ImAginAAAAtiOOOOn...ImmmagIIInaaatiOOOOn..." As they continued the song still holding hands, Kyle looked to his right whilst still singing. As he saw Stan singing too, all he could do was smile as he did so – to which Stan turned around also and smiled back at him. Finally, after a five minute continuous sing, a wind began to blow itself across the room and out of nowhere, suddenly, a door-shaped portal appeared at the far corner of Kyle's room. The liquid-like portal began to shine in the corner like a christmas light and without delaying anymore, the two boys began to make their way towards the door. Grasping tight hold onto Stan's hand, Kyle led Stan into the portal – the shining blue liquid-like portal running smoothly across their bodies like a cool breeze as they passed through.

And as soon as the silhouettes of Stan and Kyle finally disappeared behind the portal door, it vanished out of existence. The bedroom now stood still – silent and empty with the door firmly locked. Only a return into Kyle'd bedroom would undo the lock on the door now. But returning was the last thing on Stan's and Kyle's minds at the moment. Right now, they were thinking and focusing on only one thing.

Their one-year anniversary weekend in Imaginationland...was about to begin.


	2. The Welcome

**Author's Notes: WOW, 10 comments and 11 watches – never knew I would get this much so early on. Thanks a lot, that means so much to me. And with that said, let's gladly continue on with the story.**

-

**The ****Welcome**

Out of nowhere it suddenly appeared – the other side of the circluar blue portal grew outwards into imaginary existence. And out of the shimmering liquidy blue light, stepped Stan and Kyle. Still holding hands and with the portal shrinking and finally disappearing behind them, the two looked around their surroundings in order to get not only a feel but a check on where they actually were now. They now found themselves in an ever-stretching field of knee-high flowers. The wind swayed lightly to the side and blew the mix of pink and lilac flowers back and forth with the rays of sun shining down on the plains. The hills were in an almost rhythm-like pattern of ups and downs on the horizon with the odd large tree here and there to make the surroundings feel that extra bit natural and welcoming.

"Well, we're finally here." Kyle spoke.

"Yes, we are." Stan replied – looking around again to the amazement and almost dream-like quality to this first region. "But...where is 'here'?"

"Ummm..." Kyle laughed – rubbing his head. "Y'know, I have no idea." He laughed again.

"Great...we've ended up in the middle of Imagination-nowhere. What next?"

"Now come on Stan, we've got to be somewhere. Besides...doesn't this place look lovely, already?! At least we've found ourselves somewhere that looks stunning."

"But not as stunning looking as me, I hope." Stan smirked to which Kyle laughed.

"Of course not...nothing could match you, my dear." He smiled gracefully at Stan. "Now come on...let's go find a nearby village and ask for some directions." And upon kissing Stan on the cheek, he took his hand again and the two began walking out of the flower fields and onto a nearby brick path.

As they followed the zig-zagging path up and down the hills across the land, Kyle went back to his thoughts. Of course, he had already planned for what him and Stan were going to do for this anniversary get-away – some of which he were definately keeping a secret for later. But now, it was just a case of planning out their journey across this wonderful and even surreal World. Although they had only been back here a few times in the past years of their present life, Kyle pretty much knew every key area of this World like the back of his hand. It was all just a case of finding them, which of course, they needed directions and better yet, a map for.

"Oh, this weekend is going to be SO wonderful, Kyle. Just you and me together in this World...what could I possibly ask for more than this?" Stan spoke softly – leaning his head on Kyle's shoulder as they continued walking.

"Don't you worry...there'll be plenty of surprises on the way, I assure you." Kyle responded in a just as soft voice – masking his inner sneakiness that he was keeping for later. He saw Stan raise a brighter smile at the response and this caught Kyle in a smile again too.

A few minutes later, the hills came to their highest peak so far and the two were now gazing over at a nearby countryside-like village in the near distance. The brick path was beginning to make its descend down to the village, so Stan and Kyle decided to follow it down – believing that they could get directions from the inhabitants of the visible village.

"HEY..." A voice shouted from nearby. "YOU TWO...over here!" It cried again. Stan and Kyle focused on following the voice and looked to their left. There were no signs of any people or beings in that direction. "Over HERE..." The voice cried again but there was nothing apart from a small wooden sign to the side of the road. "...ME...the sign-post!"

Startled slightly, the two walked over to the wooden sign. "YEH...hey there...the name's Bill – Bill Board."

"A talking sign?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"Yeh...that's new." Stan added – just in as much confusion as Kyle.

"What...I'm not NEW...I've always been here. Jeez, you two really need to get with the Imaginary times. HEY, now that I've got a good look, you two look like you're not from around here..."

"How can you tell?"

"Well you sure don't look like the residents around here, that's for sure. If you're thinking about heading down to that there village, you better prepare yourself..."

"For what?"

"For the residents there – they sure are an odd bunch down there in Manapme Village."

"We're just looking for directions, that's all. Can you help us?"

"What do I look like to you, a charity? I'm a sign-post for Imaginary's sake...I'm sure there are plenty of residents down there that can help you."

"Oh...well, thank you anyway." And with that said, Stan and Kyle began to make a descend down the hill and towards the village.

Ten minutes later, the two found themselves in empty streets. Every cobbled road and paved sidewalk was completely deserted and not s ound was heard. Although the streets looked old and victorian-like, the houses and buildings meanwhile had an old surreal look to them. Whatever they were, they were certainly not buildings that would be seen in the two's hometown that's for sure.

"Hello?" Stan called for the umpteenth time, but nothing replied back. "Anybody here?" But as they went on more, Kyle began to get the feeling that they were being watched from the side-streets and dark shadows of the village.

"Ummm, Stan..." Kyle spoke with unease. "...maybe we should leave."

Stan could feel Kyle's grip on his hand tighten slightly. "Relax...I'm sure there's someone around here."

"No, it's not that. This place...it's starting to give me the creeps a bit."

And Stan could easily tell, by the grip that was feeling ever so tighter on his hand. Finally, the two found themselves in a circular park-like area. The many streets and roads of the village finally led into this central area and there was only them and the centre fountain that was between them in fornt of them now. Around them, a few of the park trees and bushes began to shake – gradually building up as they continued walking down the cobbled path.

"Stan..." Kyle spoke again – feeling even more unsure about the surroundings.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Stan replied – feeling Kyle leaning into him on his right side.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small green pixie-like creature appeared – falling out of a large green bush. Staring in both shock and confusion, they looked at the creature.

"Errr...arghhh...please, don't hurt me, don't hurt ME." The creature spoke in its sweet little voice.

Stan moved close to the creature which at the same time, began to move back even more. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you."

"Y-you're not?" The creature spoke – startled slightly. "Then...who are you two?"

Stan looked at Kyle who gave him a soft nod. "Well...we're from the real World. We just need someone to navigate us in the right direction – we're kinda lost."

Suddenly, the green creature began to fly up in the air with its fairy-like wings. Gazing closely at the two faces, a thought began to run through its head. "Hey...you...you can't be, surely. But...you look so...familar."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"You two...do the names Stan and Kyle bear any sort of signifance for either of you?"

"Ummmmm...yes, they're OUR names."

And as soon as it heard that response, the creature's large shining blue eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on its face. "IT'S YOU – THE HEROES of our World." The word 'heroes' somehow rung a bell with Kyle's mind. "Hey...EVERYONE..." The creature shouted. "...it's OK...they're not enemies! They're THE HEROES!"

What Stan and Kyle saw happen next was both remarkable and at the same time, slightly odd. The once empty and silent streets and surrouding areas began to fill up with some of the most unique, most recogniseable, and at times, the most wierdest creatures in all of Imaginationland. The more seconds passed, the more the streets got full and crowded and as they soon saw, the crowds were gradually moving towards them – forming a circle around them. It wasn't long before Kyle soon realised where exactly they were. He knew that the name 'Manapme Village' was familar to him in one way or another. The village was home to some of the most well-known manga, anime and japanese characters that had been created and imagined in the real World. All shapes, all sizes, all genders, all types and even all ranges of wierdness – this was the main residence for where these characters lived.

As soon as the park area was full of characters surrounding the two, the village mayor – a flying blue fairy with white wings, moved forward out of the leading group of fairy creatures, and began. "Greetings fellow heroes. I am the mayor of this village. It is an honor to have your presence here."

"Ummmm...you're welcome." Stan replied in still slight shock. "You people sure do like us around here, huh?"

"Like?!" The mayor fairy laughed. "How could we NOT like the two individuals who saved our World all those years ago. Thanks to your heroic deeds and absolute pure goodness in our great land of Imaginationland, you have made yourself two honory guests in this World. Now please...make yourself comfortable here – our village certainly welcomes you two." To which, the crowds around them called their voices of agreeance.

Stan and Kyle simply looked at one another and smiled.

"Shall we make this our first stop for the weekend?" Stan spoke in a soft smiling voice.

"Yeh...let's." Kyle replied with cheerful eyes.

Thirty minutes later, the village was back to its regular busy and noisy self. The imaginary characters and creatures resumed their daily business throughout the village and Stan and Kyle had found a nice spot to stop and relax. Although it was called 'Manapme Village', that certainly didn't reflect on its actual size. The area was nowhere near as small as a normal village was. In fact, the area was a bussling relaxing countryside-like town full of cottage-like buildings and bizarre structures and cobbled streets. Not only that, but it had its fair share of parks and rivers and right at the far east boder of the area, a giant gorgeous-looking lake. The clear-blue water sparkled wonderfully from all angles and stretched across like a beach view. The sky was of a romantic shade of pinks and oranges which mixed in with the clearness of its blue essence. Apart from the cobbled path that linked the lake and the east entrance to the village, the lake was surrounded by forests of incredible height and slick short-cut grass. There was the odd large tree here and there scattered around the edge of the lake on the grass that gently let go of the floating pink and white leaves onto the ground. And it was underneath one of them that Stan and Kyle found themselves now.

After getting greeted and pulled everywhere by the hordes of imaginary characters that were delighted to see them, a few hours later, the two had finally been worn out enough to take a rest. With his back resting against the smooth body of the oak tree behind them, Stan lay leaning on his own body across. With lazy eyes and soft smiles on both their faces, Kyle rubbed his arms across Stan's chest and hugged him closely. With his body arched to the side, Stan looked up at his boyfriend with the sun shining through the openings in the above branches, and smiled.

"You sure do know a lot about these people, don't yer'?" Stan spoke having heard what Kyle had to say about this place a little while ago. Looking around at the many other creatures and characters who were enjoying the day beside or actually in the lake, he looked up again to see Kyle with a smirk on his face.

"Oh...you have no idea Stan."

"Should I have an idea?"

Kyle smiled. "Only if you're interested."

Stan found it slightly odd that Kyle knew so much about anime and anything that related to it. Over the past few years, Stan learned that he had turned from a fan into a fanatic about it. It had seemed so far that Kyle had the right knowledge in hand about this place and what was going on. As Stan moved his body uo slightly and turned around, Kyle blushed a little and moved his eyes away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked softly.

"Oh...nothing..." Kyle smiled with his eyes slightly closed. He then looked back at Stan and put his hand on Stan's cheek. "...it's just...you look so amazing in the sunlight."

"You always say that, Kyle." Stan smiled back.

"But I mean it – you look SO right and perfect in the sun. Like some kind of...angel or something..."

"Angel...well, OK, this is getting to be a little silly now."

Kyle smiled and giggled a little. "Well that's what I think. My perfect, bright, shining angel Stanny..." And without warning, Kyle moved his head forward and gave Stan a long kiss on the lips – the first of its kind so far in Imaginationland. The kiss felt warm – the sun must have warmed his face a little, Kyle thought, as he pressed his lips up close onto Stan's.

"HEY...WAKE UP...HEY!" A girl-sounding voice called from behind Stan. Breaking away from their kiss, Stan turned around and looked just as Kyle focused his attention on the little blue-light fairy that was floating just above the grass now. "HELLO..." The fairy spoke again. It didn't take long for the two to spot that behind the blue fairy were more light-based flying fairies. "HEY...LISTEN..." The blue fairy spoke to which the other fairies began.

"Awwwww...so cute...yes!"

"I've always wanted to meet the two heroes..."

"How long have you known each other?"

"AWWWWW..."

"Well?!"

"Is it nice to kiss and hug?"

Stan and Kyle simply looked at one another in slight confusion. "Looks like we won't be getting any 'US' time at the moment." Stan spoke quietly to Kyle.

"Yes...unfortunately. Looks like we may have to get a move on to our next destination and..."

"HEY...LISTEN..." The blue fairy rudely interrupted. "LISTEN...LISTEN...HELLO...WAKE UP...HEY..." Now they were both starting to get slightly annoyed by the blue fairy and its repeating words. "WAKE UP...LISTEN...HEY...LISTEN..."

"Ah...I know who this fairy character is." Stan spoke.

"You do?"

"Yeh...and I have to say...THIS character should really be on the other side of the barrier wall." And it was easy to see why Stan thought that. Having witnessed this character's annoyance in the past before, Stan knew all about this specific fairy all too well.

Later that afternoon, after breaking away from the group of surrounding fairies and making their way back to the other side of the village, Stan and Kyle were ready to get back on their journey across Imaginationland. The mayor had once again rounded up as many characters as he could to give the two a pleasant 'goodbye' sending off. Placing the bagpack back on his shoulders and taking hold of Stan's hand, Kyle gave his final words to the residents of the village.

"Thanks a lot for making us feel welcome...and thank you again for the map." He smiled – looking down at the map in his other hand. The map contained a huge detailed visual on the entire stretch of area of Imaginationland that they had found themselves in, upon their arrival. To the south was their current location and for the rest of the area, the map was filled with curious, interesting and at times, surreal names and locations that caught Kyle's attention in more than one way.

"I'm so happy that you two enjoyed yourselves here in our village and we hope to see you two sometime soon in the near future." The mayor spoke in a just-as-delighted voice as he flew up into the air again.

"Well...shall we get going Kyle?" Stan smiled.

"Yes, let's..." And with that said, the two began to walk off down the cobbled path away from the village to their next destination – holding hands and with smiles on their faces.

"Goodbye heroes...and enjoy the rest of your journey..." The mayor finished which was followed quickly by hundreds more 'Goodbye's and 'Farewell's from all the other characters.

Within a few minutes, the sounds of the village disappeared into silence and the countryside-like fields of purple and lilac flowers opened up in view once more.

"So, Kyle...where will our journey take us next?" Stan smiled to Kyle.

"Oh you'll see Stan, you'll see."

"Does that mean you have something planned, hmmm?" Stan smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe...like I said...you'll SEE."

"Well then...I can't wait."

And as Stan looked forward again, Kyle took a quick glance at Stan and smirked secretly to himself – his inner-giggles filling his mind as he went over what he had planned at their next destination, over and over again. If Kyle was to follow the pattern he had set for their stay here in Imaginationland, he would need to make sure he didn't go over-board with what he had planned. But at the same time, that didn't mean that Stan was going to get it easy, Kyle thought – no matter what future surprises and treats Kyle had planned after this one, he was still letting go of some of his sneaky and flirty side, one way or another.

-

**Author's Comments: The story is going to get a lot more romantic and smutty as the story progresses as that last paragraph suggests, so we've already had the beginning stage of that progression.**** Extra points for anybody who knows what character I was referencing there in that chapter.**


	3. The Couple

**Author's Notes:****Well done to those guessing correctly that it was Navi the Fairy from Zelda: OoT making an appearence in that chapter. I think from now on, I'll have a character or set of characters appearing in the chapters – some of which you won't find out who until the very end and some I'm sure you'll be able to recognize from the start. Anyway, here's the long-awaited continuation...**

-

**The Couple**

"Hey, come on...that's enough." Stan spoke – struggling to even catch enough breath to speak his words.

"Why? No one's watching." Kyle responded – still ducking and diving down onto Stan's body. "Besides..." He smiled. "...you may be the strongest one in the class in PE, but at least I can show just how strong I am when it comes to moments like THIS."

"Goddam Kyle..." Stan exhaled – still unable to focus more on his attempt to escape Kyle's grasp over the level of satisfaction and pleasure that he knew for a fact he was receiving. "OH...GOD...stop it!"

"Why stop, you look like you're enjoying it."

"Nuh...AH...uh!"

Kyle giggled, lowering himself again and beginning to move his hands and arms underneath Stan's body. "Yeh-huh."

It had only been 10 minutes ago that they had found themselves in this position and Stan had found himself in this predicament. It had not been far up since they had left Manapme Village – the lightly-cobbled stone paths were guided across the horizon with fields of different grouped flowers – beautiful arrangements which at first started with dandelions and daffodils, gave way to precious beds of roses and eventually irises. The fields themselves were soft – quilted beds of soft petals with gaps and holes dotted across them which in turn, were filled with even softer carpets of flower petals and grass.

It was within the fourth fields, the field of irises that Stan and Kyle were making their way through. Where Stan was focused on a map that they had acquired from the previous village, Kyle meanwhile had others things on his mind – thoughts that weren't focused on map-reading and path-choosing. No, it wasn't a case of which path to take in Kyle's opinion that mattered, but it was which hole petal space in the field was big enough for the two of them. He had initially thought of sneaking up on Stan in the Rose fields, but by that time, they were in the middle of a discussion.

"Do you think we'll meet anybody else we know?" Stan asked as they passed into the Rose field.

"What do you mean?"

"All the imaginary characters and creatures, you think we'll meet any others?"

"Possibly, this IS Imaginationland after all, Stan."

"No shit Sherlock." Stan laughed to which Kyle smiled. "But...you know...do you think there'll be any characters that WE'LL recognize."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I certainly won't recognize anymore since we've just left a village full of the only characters I'll recognize."

Stan laughed. "Awwwww..." He smiled again – realising that Kyle, being the avid anime fan that he was, could name any character of that genre from a mile off. Where at times Kyle would go off on one and even convert Stan into a fan of a certain show, he would simply sit back and adore the red-haired boy's addiction to it. Not that he was alone, Stan was gaining a greater interest in it as the weeks progressed, just how Kyle wanted him to. 'But I'll never outbeat his interest' Stan kept reminding himself.

Back in the moment, Kyle had finally stopped his continuous 'loving' on Stan for at least a minute. With his arms pinning Stan's down and his legs firmly crossed around Stan's own, he looked down and smiled.

"Had enough yet?" Stan joked – out of breath from all the kissing and sucking Kyle had given him.

"Hmmmmm...yes, for now at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kyle giggled and collapsed onto Stan's chest. The fact that at present, they were wearing nothing but their boxers triggered Kyle's love mood yet again for a little moment this time. Placing one arm around the back of Stan's body and stroking his bare shaven chest with the other, he looked down on the exhausted Stan and smiled once more. "A field of white Iris'. Why is it these that I imagine more than Roses?" Kyle whispered – picking one of the flowers at the side of the ring and hovering above Stan's chest and looking at it. "Is it the colour? Is it the softness? Or is it something more?" Stan didn't know what to say – he was too absorbed in Kyle's poetic-like speech. "I imagine us...and these fields - endless fields of irises that stretch as far as the eye can see. And no matter what I think and feel at the time, it always relates me back to love – the love of two people who only have each other and nothing more..." Stan still remained silent with his eyes looking up at Kyle. The red-head looked down at his lover with gentle eyes. "...whether in reality...or in imaginations...the love of two people will always exist - strong, passionate and protective. And no matter what...I want to share that love with you, Stan..."

Stan simply smiled. "Oh Kyle..." Closing his eyes, he felt Kyle's soft and smooth body moving across him again slowly – his warm lips kissing and sucking at different parts across his face, neck, shoulders and chest while Kyle's arms continued to stroke and hug across and around his bare upper body. Kyle finally raised his head again and looked straight down at Stan – the two boys locked in a gaze within one another's eyes. Their eyes softly dropped and together, they closed in on one another's lips and came together in a loving kiss – wrapping each other in the presence of their own bodies and sharing the softness and warmth of the surrounding field of irises and grass.

However, just as the kiss reached its highest point, the two boys heard a shaking in the field of irises nearby. Breaking away, Stan looked to his left and to his right.

"What was that?" Stan asked – his mouth and face shaped now in a state of curiosity.

"It was probably just a small animal or something like that." Kyle responded – trying to get back to the moment.

"Well, that was a pretty big animal then." Stan spoke – getting up and quickly slipping on his jeans again. Peaking his eyes over the wall of irises slightly, he looked around and saw nothing but the fields, trees and cobbled path. Standing up, he rotated a full 360 degrees and still saw nothing.

"See...it was nothing." Kyle spoke again – trying to assure Stan of the lack of another presence. But Stan continued to be inspect the surrounding – walking out of the circle and into the open fields. "Hey, where are you going."

Then, the noise of shaking flowers was heard for a second time. "There, did you hear that?"

And now, Kyle was starting to get a little curious about what was making these noises too. Standing up and getting his own jeans on too, the two boys stood in the silent fields wondering what on Earth those noises were.

"It's silent again." Stan spoke.

And it was at that point, that out of nowhere right in front of them, a rush of iris flowers came bursting upwards from the ground they stood on and into the air. But it was what followed the flowers that surprised Stan and Kyle even more. Jumping out from beneath the field of irises, came two individuals – a blue-haired boy and a pinkish red-haired girl to which both unleashed and drew their swords – pointing their sharp steel blades directly at the necks of Stan and Kyle.

"Who dares enter this sacred land?" The boy spoke in a strong and noble voice.

"Evil characters are not welcome in these lands...leave now at once!" The girl added in a just as strong and commanding tone.

"Hey...listen, we have no..." But just as Kyle spoke and took his first step forward, the two individuals gripped their swords even tighter and placed the tips to their blades close to Kyle's neck.

"SILENCE..." The two spoke as one. "Evil will never be allowed on these lands – especially the evil of which you two carry."

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Stan pleaded. "Please, have mercy on him." Stan looked over towards his love. "Kyle...don't do anything stupid." Suddenly, the name 'Kyle' struck a slight chord in the faces of these two individuals all of a sudden.

"Don't worry Stan...I'm not really in a position to be making any sort of decision, am I?" And then, the name 'Stan' made the two think even more. They had heard those names before somewhere but couldn't quite put their finger on where. After a few seconds of silence, at exactly the same time, the penny dropped in both their minds and both pairs of eyes shot open. Their hands growing weak with shock dropped the swords they held onto the ground below.

"My goodnees, how could we be so blind?" The boy spoke.

"They...they have returned to us." The girl added in a whisper.

And within a flash, the two both got on one knee and looked down. "Our apologies O Great Heroes...forgive our absolute ignorance."

"And to think...we drew swords to the necks of the great heroes of these lands."

All Stan and Kyle could do was stare in shock as a boy and a girl of exactly the same age as them, dressed in what looked like glorious-looking royal clothes were kneeling before two bare-chested boys dressed in only their boxers and jeans. A long explanation on both sides was in order and it was only a few minutes later that the boy and girl dressed in royalty guided Stan and Kyle to a nearby farm and collection of wodden huts just on the other side of a nearby forest.

Both Stan and Kyle had now got fully dressed again with their jackets hanging on a pair of dining table chairs. The boy and girl had prepared a meal for four from the selection of vegetables, bread and water they had collected from the surrounding farm and nearby lake.

"You didn't have to do this for us, if anything we should be making YOU two the meals." Kyle spoke – staring down at a plate of freshly cooked vegetables and fresh bread and sitting next to Stan.

"No, it is an honor to serve some kind of hospitality and welcome to the Great Heroes of this land. No amount of thanks could equal the strength, courage and compassion you showed for the whole of this World all those years ago." The boy spoke – sitting opposite Stan and next to his companion.

Stan rubbed his head and smiled. "Heh, well...at least I'm getting the first decent meal in a while." He laughed softly to which Kyle smiled too.

As the four individuals sat and discussed their reasons for being here over a meal of fresh bread and vegetables, both couples learned something new about the other pair. According to these two, just like Stan and Kyle had expected, they were two imaginary characters living in this region of the land. However, much to their surprise, like the two of them, these two were together romantically having fallen in love quite a while ago...

"Over four hundred years?!" Stan spoke in a shocked tone having heard just how long 'quite a while' was.

"Yes...it's been that long since we first met on that infamous night at THAT party."

"Our vows..." The girl began. "...to stay together through life and through death...for all of eternity." She smiled. "And I guess being a character of our own creator means we can live forever here..."

"...to stay together through life...for eternity..." The boy looked at her – gently touching her face and looking into her eyes.

Stan and Kyle simply looked across the table. "And I thought YOU were romantic..." Stan joked towards Kyle.

"However...for a time, we were in a state of death..." The boy spoke, looking down.

"What? A state...of...DEATH?"

"Yes...it was an unplesant experience..." The girl replied.

"You mean...you were alive, then you died and then...well...now, you're alive again."

The two looked at one another and laughed slightly. "Ha, yes...I guess you can put it that way." There was a brief pause from the two and another sign of a sweat-drop. "Well...actually, to be honest, we seemed to have died three different times only to come back to life every time..."

"What?!" Now Stan and Kyle were even more confused.

"Yes...the confusion on your faces says it all." The boy laughed.

Explaining this, the boy and girl told the two that over the four hundred year period, they had found myself poisoning, stabbing, shooting and then sacrificing themselves all in different imaginary locations. And in each case, they had fallen in love with each other previous to their deaths, before something happening and then the two of them dieing together only to come back to life another time just to meet up and die again. Confusing didn't even come close – it was smore strange. But, it had been years since their last deaths together as couple and now, times in this land were much happier. They had got married, taken rule over a glorious kingdom and were enjoying every day of their now immortal lives together in Imaginationland – never to die, only to live as a loving couple.

"WOW...what a lovely story...minus the multiple dieing of course." Kyle joked – turning then to Stan. "That's something I wish I could hopefully have someday." Noticing Stan was back to eating his meal, Kyle simply smiled and looked back – contiuning his own meal.

A few more moments later, Stan and Kyle took their turn in explaining their reason for being here. After all, creators in an imaginary World was a rarity in Imaginationland nowadays so the sight of these two in front of their eyes made the couple even more curious. And after learning that Stan and Kyle were a couple just like them, the two felt overjoyed about it.

"Well I'm glad that you two have finally found something to live for and to protect...just like us."

"And you're not put off over the fact that we're both...you know." Stan spoke nervously.

"No, of course not...love is love no matter what the prefrence. Physical exitence should never take over romantic existence – the reality of love remains in all relationships no matter what anybody else thinks..." The boy spoke in his usual detailed romantic tone.

"Yes...and I'm sure ALL the beings and people of this land will be happy for you two...O Great Heroes."

Kyle blushed once more after hearing that title yet again.

"Thanks." Stan spoke. "And we're glad that you two can have your love together for eternity too. I knew characters here lived for a long time, but an eternity must be even better, huh?"

"Yes...time has no effect on these lands. Love, friendship, none of those things get eroded by the passing of time. Everything here is eternal."

The friendly discussion upon finishing meals was soon followed by a relaxing conversation of past adventures and tales from both sides – majority of which were full of romance and/or humor. Afterwards, the couple took Stan and Kyle on a trip around the area – showing them the lake and the forest too. It was yet another part of this land that impressed the two to a high degree – its beauty and elegance outclassing anything they'd witnessed in the real World.

"So, what is this place – this region and this area that we're in now?" Stan asked – getting out the map of this quadrant of Imaginationland.

"Well..." The group huddled around and looked down at the map. "We're here..." The boy pointed to small dot of woods in a central region. "As for the area itself, we are currently residing in the 'Anime Province' just HERE..." Directing their attention to a central state-like division of the map. Our home is in the North of this Province not far from here. North of that is..."

"Wait...so THIS is the Anime Province – this whole region?" Kyle asked.

"Yes...these lands stretch for miles..." The girl smiled. "Mile after mile after beautiful mile of fields, lakes, mountains, kingdoms and towns. Every known location made by creators of 'The Anime' resides in this glorious Province."

It was as Kyle had suspected. For a while now, Kyle knew that he had recognised these two from somewhere, or in his case, some anime that he had watched before. However, he couldn't quite put his finger on it – he KNEW for certain they were familar from somewhere, but he didn't know just yet where. "Those emblems." He pointed to the inscribed symbols on their royal clothes – the boy's blue shield with symbols and the girl's red flower ribbon-coated blade. "I've seen them before somewhere."

"You have? Oh come on Kyle...that's impossible...we've just met them." Stan responded.

"No..." He looked closer. "I've seen these before – they were like...some kind of important sign or symbol for something."

"AH, you mean our House Insignias." The boy answered. "Yes, they have been the royal marks of our family houses for generations – hundreds of generations in fact."

"And it is my family's house..." The girl continued. "...whom rule over our city now after overthrowing the former power-hungry Grand Duke over 8 years ago. Now we two rule over our city peacefully and respectively as Grand Duke and Grand Duchess...and...as..."

"As lovers..." Kyle spoke. "How sweet."

As Kyle continued to search the inner corners of his mind over who these two really were, the couple resumed showing the other two an overview of this quadrant of the land. To the South was the Television Province, to the West, the Game Province, to the East, the Cartoon Province...and to the North was where Stan and Kyle had their eyes set – the Province of Creation – a large almost infinite stretch of interwined dreams, fantasies, creations and possible areas for imaginations all formed by creators from the real World. During their journey through the forest and out the other side towards the lake and nearby cliffs, the couple told of their past repated struggle of unallowed love between different families and a waged war in which they had found themselves in the middle of. All three times they had been born and died sounded different in more than one way, but all sounded pretty similar in the end. And the more they told them these stories, the more it was sounding like an anime that Kyle would be interested in or most definately, one he'd already have seen in the past. But still, no clear answer as to who these two were.

The four stopped at a nearby lake to relax – a spot where the couple would usually as a breakaway from a busy and hectic royal life as rulers. They explained how they would get in together and embrace their love together and share each other's presence as if it were the last day of exitence – a reminder to both of them of just how strong their bond was a couple and of how they would always remain together through life...and through even more life. After a short time of bathing in the warm calmness of the forest lake, the couple let Stan and Kyle take hold of their swords. As 'Great Heroes' of Imaginationland, both Stan and Kyle had used swords in the past and knew how to use them. However, a few years lacking in practice meant they were a bit rusty to start off with them which led to a few humorous giggles from the couple. But when Kyle gripped the girl's sword tightly and held it in a 'finishing blow' pose, a memory came back to him – shocking him to the core and causing him to drop the sowrd onto the strone ground. Fainting slightly and falling to one knee, the three others came to his aid to see him breathing slightly harder and sweating a little.

"Don't worry...I'm fine. Must have felt a little dizzy there."

"Are you sure? We could fly you to a doctor in our city of..."

"No, I'm fine...I guess I must have fogotten what it feels like to hold an actual metal sword rather than a plastic one." He joked – standing back up and brushing himself off.

As a beautiful sunset soon turned to a crisp moon-lit night, the four decided to head back to the farm and to the residential wood hut that the couple had based themselves in for the time being.

"No electricity here?" Stan asked.

"It's a wooden hut Stan, ever heard of agriculture...silly."

"I knew that."

"Suuuuure you did." Kyle smiled.

Lighting a nearby set of oil lamps and placing them on the walls, the couple showed the two boys over to the other side of the hut. "Here...we made a spare bed for you too. I know it may not be much or even anything compared to the hospitality you must receive everywhere else but..."

"NO, this is wonderful. Thank you...this means SO much to us..."

"And it'll probably mean a lot more knowing you Kyle..." Stan smiled rolling his eyes at the typical 'thing' Kyle would associate a bed with.

The beds were floor-based. An agricultural matress with two silk sheets and pillows – one for each couple. The beds, placed beside each other lay opposite a window which looked out into the horizon sky and the multiple twinkling stars in the night.

"So...beautiful..." Stan spoke – undressing himself and making his way into their bed.

"Yes..." Kyle replied – getting into bed beside Stan. "...but not as beautiful as you are Stan." To which Stan blushed and moved his head into the pillows.

"I hope you two have a good sleep – this is the least we can do to make your trip in this land as enjoyable as possible." The boy spoke.

"Thank you...again, we couldn't ask for more."

And with that, the two couples blew out the lights and got some sleep. Stan, laying naked in bed and leaning himself into Kyle's naked body slept like a baby. However, that brief moment of him dropping the sword and recalling THAT memory was still in Kyle's mind along with STILL trying to figure out who these two were. Having finally given up on both focus points, both of which were difficult to even get rid of, Kyle finally rested his body down, took hold of Stan and snuggled him into his arms and fell asleep as well.

The next morning on a bright and clear day, the two couples were finally saying their goodbyes and going their seperate ways.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No, we're fine...besides, we have a journey and path to stick to and we'd like to get there...as SOON as possible." Kyle winked at Stan and gave that romantic devillish look to him causing Stan to smile and let a sweat-drop appear.

"Well...feel free to stop by our city any time you want – you are more than welcome to visit us and to see US too. I'm sure we'd all happy to see the Great Heroes of our lands again."

"You're too kind...and thanks...YET again." Kyle laughed. "Where is this place you live in by the way?" He asked – handing the map to the boy so that he could mark it. Handing it back, Stan took a look at it and was unfamilar with the highlighted name on the map.

"Well...it's been an honor to see you two again..." The boy spoke finally.

"Yes...a TRUE honor of the highest degree." The girl added. "May you have lots of happiness on the rest of your jouney and beyond."

"Ummmm...Kyle..." Stan spoke in what sounded like a shocked and startled voice.

The boy and girl climbed up on top of their Pet Pegasus creature and spoke to each other once more.

"Let's go...Juliet Fiamatta Asto Capulet..." Suddenly, that name made BOTH boys look up in shock – their smiles dropping slightly.

"Yes...of course...Romeo Candore Van de Montague..."

The second name shocked the two even more, especially Kyle. "It...can't be..."

"To The Keep..." The Grand Duke Romeo called to his Pegasus horse.

"Yes...let us go, my love..." The Grand Duchess Juliet responded – placing her arms around her partner.

"Hey...wait..." Kyle called, but it was too late. Just as Kyle began to run over to them, tthe Pegasus took over with incredible ease and the couple that were Romeo & Juliet were setting off into the horizon. All Stan could do was laugh as Kyle simply stood in disbelief.

"And to think...we didn't catch on to it earlier."

"...WOW..." Kyle spoke still in shock. "...We met...Romeo...AND...Juliet...in their Anime form..." The smile raised itself once more onto his face. "AWESOME!" To which Stan laughed again.

"I knew you'd be happy at that."

"Happy?! Am I ever?! And you know what happens when I'm HAPPY...don't you, my love?!" Kyle spoke – moving behind Stan and cuddling him in a flirtish way.

"Uh-oh...do I sense what I think I sense..."

"Hmmmm, maybe...why don't we move on and you can find out."

"Do I have much a choice?" Stan smiled to which Kyle giggled and took Stan's hand. Getting back on the main cobbled path, they resumed their journey across Imaginationland.

Looking at the map, Stan and Kyle recalled the highlighted name that Romeo had marked – 'Neo Verona', just North of their current location. In order to get to the Province of Creation, Kyle knew that they would have to take a detour through the Game Province and past the rest of the Anime Province. With one problem solved in his mind, two more problems had spawned within his mind. Firstly, what sort of treats and surprises should he plan to let loose on Stan once they got the Province of Creation? And secondly...would they meet any more Imaginary characters in their jouney across Imaginationland? Only time would tell.

**Author's Comments: Phew...well, that was ****really fun considering how much I enjoyed featuring those two characters in this part of the story. Expect plenty more cameos from characters and creatures alike in this story. But of course, the angst, the love, the romance...and yes, the smut is only going to get bigger, better and stronger as the story progresses. And one other thing – a certain part mentioned in this chapter, THAT part, expect an explanation of that to progress later on in the story.**


	4. The Forest

**Author's Notes: Romeo & Juliet is one of best love stories/tragedies I've ever read/watched, so I just had to include them in as cameo characters. As for the story, there's going to be a few more references to something unknown at present that will unravel itself as the story progresses. Trust me; you will definitely want to read on for more than one reason in particular.**

**-**

**The Forest**

The path they were taking at present had become much thinner and linear. Soft soil was soon replaced by cobbled stones of square shape – all of which ranged from pink tones to yellow shades. For the moment, the path had led Stan and Kyle into an equally balanced forest – large green trees all of equal length, size, width and shade all aligned one after the other, in front of each other with the odd path breaking off on equally split 90 degree angles.

"Is it just me, or does this forest look kinda retro?" Stan asked – getting the impression that he'd seen this style somewhere before.

"Looks normal to me."

"Ah...well, I hope so." Stan replied – hoping that a certain feeling he had in himself wasn't for nothing.

Whilst they continued their walk through the seemingly straight path through the forest, Stan was at the same time hoping to see some kind of oasis nearby. The sudden look for something specific had caught Stan's attention a few moments back. He didn't know why he was looking for something such as an oasis, especially in an unlikely setting as this seemingly square forest. Again, Stan couldn't put his finger on the origin of this feeling or why he was even getting that sense in the first place, but at moments, he felt as if he'd been here before. The forest, the path, the fact that everything was so straight, it's true that all these things were pretty new in his eyes in this region, but even with all that said, Stan still had this buzzing feeling that he was familiar with one part in particular...and that apparently, was the existence of an oasis nearby.

Finally, a few moments and a trip over the curving horizon later, an opening at the side had revealed itself.

"THERE...yes...that's it!" Stan called out – pulling Kyle inward with his hand and already beginning to manoeuvre his body towards the revealing path.

"Hold on a minute...where do you think you're going?" Kyle asked – surprised by Stan's sudden change.

"This way...come on, it's this way."

"WHAT exactly is THIS way?" He laughed softly.

"Come on...I'll show you..."

"But...we'll get behind on our travels...and we've got a bit to..."

"Oh come on Kyle...it won't be long..."

"Yeh...but...Stan we..." But before Kyle could finish his sentence, Stan yanked him across the main path and off into a descending dirt-path which went deep into the depths of the perfectly equal-spaced forest. Kyle soon gave up and allowed Stan to guide him down the descent. But as Kyle quickly realised, the forest began to look more natural with trees varying in size and space more often than a few moments ago. Eventually, the forest got so random that contrast were seen between multiple groups of them – some of which Stan and Kyle had never seen before. A little bit more onward and they finally came to a stop.

Both Stan AND Kyle were amazed and glad at what now lay in front of them. For what was contained within an opening between the trees and plants was an oasis – a calming and relaxing-looking pool of clear crystal blue water surrounded by black rocks, a waterfall and an alcove to which part of the pool stretched further into. The once deciduous-looking forest from the outside appeared to have a very tropical and paradise-esque inner region and it was the very thing that Stan had a feeling over finding from before.

It suddenly hit Kyle too – he knew this place as well from a previous experience a few years ago when they were last here. After all, Kyle of all people should have known this place as it was an area of his own imaginative creation, but Stan didn't know that...and he intended to keep it that way.

"Woah woah woah..." Kyle halted Stan whom he saw already starting to take his shirt off.

"What?" Stan turned around – realising where Kyle's gaze was heading. "Oh come on; let's have a little break in here. Look at it, it's beautiful..."

"Yeh...but we got places to get to and all and..."

"Well...we're in no rush, right..."

"No...but..."

"WELL...come on, you'll love it..."

"Stan..." Although he had already sat down by the side on one of the big black rocks and had begun taking off his shoes, socks and jeans, Stan looked at Kyle in quite a peculiar manner. It wasn't like Kyle to brush off such a tempting setting and even possible, the scenario as well. But Stan got the feeling that something was up. "Anything wrong, Kyle? You are alright aren't you?"

"Yes...YES...I'm fine...ha, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know...you just...hmmmmm...well, you don't seem...you."

"Ha, of course I'm me, who else would I be?" With the clock ticking away on his mind, Kyle didn't want to waste any time on something he knew they could certainly do at their resting stop. Besides, Kyle needed enough time to prepare for what he knew needed to be done.

"Well...I'm surprised a kinky thinker like you would look away from a setting like this. Am I not right in thinking this is your kind of setting for us two to show some loving?"

"Yes..." Kyle smiled. "...you're quite right Stan...but..."

"Well then...come on...PLEASE?! Just for ten tiny minutes..."

Kyle looked at Stan for a moment and saw the puppy-dog-like eyes staring at him with the water sparkling onto them. Kyle's worrying side-smile soon turned to a full smile. "Go on then...10 minutes in here then."

"Yay...thank you Kyle..." Completely naked, Stan hopped into the pool and immediately moved over towards the dark alcove where the pool extended into. "Come on Kyle...I'm waiting..." He giggled as Kyle sat down and began to take his shoes, sock and jeans off. Suddenly, as soon as he sat down, a striking sharp bolt of pain hit Kyle's head and he grasped tight hold of it and bobbed down in slight agony. The pain soon snaked its way down his neck and down to the top of his chest. Realising what it was, he threw his shirt off and looked down at the top of his chest – smoothly brushing his finger across it in what seemed like a random directional manner as if he were drawing something onto his chest with his finger. A melodic-like screeching pitched noise soon entered his mind not from his ears but from another source.

"PLEASE...I AM HERE!" Kyle spoke in a slightly hurt tone. It wasn't pain that dictated his voice's manner, but it was the complete opposite – a warm and pin-like buzz that originated from both his chest and his mind. "Yes...we're in Imaginationland...I have not forgotten..." The melodic noise continued to pulse inside Kyle and he stood there in concentration as if he were listening to it. "That is why we have come...YES..."...It almost seemed as if he were giving his side to some sort of conversation going on. "The evening of tomorrow...when the moon is at its highest...YES..." Kyle stood back up and turned around in order to try and divert the direction his voice was going in. "...Just like last time...only...this will..."

"KYLE!?" Stan's voice cried out from inside the alcove causing Kyle to jump slightly but still keeping his back turned. "Who're you talking to!?"

"Huh..." Kyle slowly spun back around – seeing Stan's head peeping out the side slightly and making him worry a little. "Oh...ummm...no one...just talking to myself."

"Well...COME ON, hurry up...I got things to SHOW you, ha ha..."

As he watched Stan disappear back into the alcove, Kyle took a deep breath and looked down at the top of his chest again and placed one hand on it. "Soon it will be...both me...AND Stan...together once more..." He spoke gently under his voice as he realised the melodic pitch in his mind had faded away and disappeared. And with that said, Kyle finished taking off what clothes he had left on and made his way across the pool and into the alcove of the black rock cave.

A few minutes later, Kyle had completely lost focus and at times, interest in keeping with time and with this schedule he had kept so important. Instead, just like they always do, Stan and Kyle were fixed entirely on their lustful and romantic togetherness by the end of the pool in the deepest part of the cave's dark alcove. It had come to the point where Kyle had become slightly ashamed in himself for worrying so much over time and forgetting about the one thing that he wanted more than anything else. With Stan pressing onto him and caressing his naked body with his wet hands and smooth lips, Kyle had returned to a much more enjoyable sense of delight and comfort. Stan continued to suck and kiss all over Kyle's face, neck and chest whilst not forgetting to return a little tongue exchange between kisses too. His fingers ran smoothly and lovingly around his back and bare chest and the wet texture made Kyle shiver a little – shiver in a sense of wonderful delight and extreme delight to be surrounded by his lover's presence.

"Dam...you're...mmm...good." Kyle murmured between domination of his body.

"Well...I aim to please...my love..." Stan smiled – rolling his tounge and fingers across Kyle's chest and neck. "I learn from the best y'know..." He giggled a little looking up at Kyle.

"Oh...and what's this certain "best" taught you during those times..."

"Well...for starters...to always catch your lover by surprised..."

"Hmmmm...well...how will I know if the student has learned his lesson well?" Kyle smiled cheekily as Stan went in for the final kill and planted his lips on Kyle's own and began to swirl his tounge around Kyle's whilst his hands rubbed across the bareness and smoothness of his boyfriend's back. "OH...no more...please..."

Stan giggled again. "Is my lover getting too much to handle?" Smiling as he stared into Kyle's sparkling eyes, he could see the rise of an innocent smile with a lustful backdrop and smiled even more in the process – giving Kyle one big close hug. Naked to the foot, Stan moved in and wrapped himself around Kyle – closing his eyes, leaning his wet hands into Kyle's soaked bushy red hair and whispering a soft collection of words. "I will always show you my love for you in whatever way is possible."

All was heard was a gentle breath from the red-haired Jew followed by the sight of a delighted smile – a smile which amplified Kyle's happiness of hearing those words and caused Stan to reply with the same mode of smiling. Moving forward, Kyle saw it only necessary to whisper the exact same thing.

"And I will too...no matter what happens...it will be because...I love you." Not only did those words send a happy shiver through Stan's ears and down to his heart, but it also sent a self-confident vibe into Kyle's mind – a signal to his own soul that what he was doing was right and what he was doing was all under the guidance of love. Whether Stan would understand or even accept what would eventually come about in the next couple of days still remained a mystery, but if there was only the guidance of love and fate that gave any form of path to follow, then Kyle was more than happy to follow it.

But even with that said, and as Kyle remained close in his hug with Stan, he couldn't help but drop the smile a little and look into the future of tomorrow evening. What would happen – what would EVENTUALLY happen...and what NEEDED to happen, would Stan still realise that it was all down to the element of their love? Only time would tell. And as the path would eventually get shorter for them on their journey in Imaginationland, the time would progressively get nearer also. But for now, that thought could still wait until the right time. Kyle had made a promise to make this a weekend that BOTH of them would never forget, and he intended to keep that promise more than anything else.

A few more minutes later, and back outside by the outside area of the pool, Stan and Kyle had just finished putting their shoes back on. Picking up the bag pack, Kyle with a smile on his face, took hold of Stan's hand – feeling the warm pulse of that very hand wrap around his own, and guided Stan back up the hill and back onto the main path through the forest. They returned to the forest's parallel and equal-looking ways with equally sized and equally split trees and limited colours. But as soon as they stepped back onto the main road, a voice yelled out at them.

"FREEZE!" Cried the voice in sync with the clicking of what sounded like a gun. Breaking away like ice, Stan and Kyle's hands followed the other and shot up over their heads and remained there frozen. The caller of the voice began to move around them, gun still held high and forward aimed directly at the two. The figure moved slowly around them – making sure that neither of them moved. One sudden movement and he would shoot – that was the natural instinct and distinctive style that this certain character had and was well known for using.

Finally, the character moved to where both boys could see. The figure remained still with his long-necked gun tightly gripped in his hands.

"Hey..." Stan spoke, realising something. "...I know who you are..." Smiling a little, he took one step forward.

"I said FREEZE!" The voice amplified itself even further and sent chills down Stan's back even more – sending his hands and arms back over his head once more. The character remained with gun in hand for a little while longer. Upon closer inspection, he started to get an idea that he had seen these two guys before somewhere, but he couldn't exactly put a true identification onto it.

"Kyle...how long are we gunna have to hold our arms up like this?" Stan asked with his eyes at the corners.

"...Kyle?" The character spoke silently in a rough manly voice.

"I dunno Stan...let's not get risky with this guy."

"...Stan!?" The character spoke once more, this time in a more surprised tone.

Suddenly, after a few seconds, the character's arms suddenly appeared drained of strength and a big massive bold '!' flashed out of nowhere and appeared above the character's head in sync also with a short but precise shocked buzz sound.

The character placed his gun back in its holder attached to his leg and stood straight again. "What are you doing here?" He asked in his usual rough-toned voice.

"Well...errrr...we just thought we'd...ummm...have a little...y'know...trip here, that's all..."

Not convinced enough by Stan's words, the character then turned to Kyle who simply gave him a serious look and nodded. The character finally understood and looked back.

"Strange location to have a trip through."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you know anything?! Beyond these forests are lands that are completely of 2D origin."

"2D origin?"

"Worlds that have no sense of the third dimension..." As the character picked out another one of his guns and loaded a seemingly large clip, he looked back and continued on. "...these parts of Imaginationland are filled with lands that are completely flat."

"Flat?! How? That's not possible."

"Hmmm...try telling that to the people who came up with this place..."

"Huh?"

"The people who imagined the existence of these lands were the most smartest people of their kind back on your World. Thanks to them, the physical imaginative reality of a 2 dimensional land is more than possible to exist in a place like this."

"How does it manage to even survive?"

"I don't know, not on fuel that's for sure. But I don't give a crap about how it survives. As long as we don't find any more of those empty white areas of nothingness, I'm sure we game characters will survive alright."

"What? You mean you're a game character?"

"Mmmmm...I prefer not to be classed as that...but it's true, I belong to that category of imaginary characters."

"So, who are you then?"

"My name is..." Suddenly, the character started to hear an electronic beep coming from inside his ear. Placing two fingers on his ear and crouching down into some kind of concentration pose so that he could hear what was being said in his ear, he spoke back as if to no one. "The patrol operation is complete, the area is secure. Request order to continue surveying the area and forward movement towards the sci-fi quadrant of the Game Province..." There was a few seconds of silence. "...I've also met with two individuals which bear close similarity with those present in THAT event four years ago...YES, I'm sure of it...are you sure?...Mmmmmm...so it is true..." He took a quick glance up at both Stan and Kyle and looked down again with his fingers still close to his ear. "...yes...it's evident they're here for THAT...got it, further surveillance will begin upon the departure of these two..." His private conversation ended and the character stood back up. "You two...follow me...and DON'T fall behind!" The character pulled out his gun again and began to move forward off another path deep into the parallel forest. Stan and Kyle were both more confused than the other for contrasting reasons; however, they didn't hesitate to follow the rough-looking character. Especially considering he had a gun in his hands – they may have been in Imaginationland, but s far as Stan knew, for this character, a gun REALLY was a gun no matter how imaginary the setting was.

A little while later, Stan, Kyle and the game character were sat around a log-fire. The character was cooking up a freshly killed snake hovering just above the fire on a stick. This was made even more uncomfortable than it already was considering the two boys were starting to get hungry and the sight of a cooked snake being chewed on was gradually putting them off their own appetites.

"Haven't you even seen wild food like this before?" The character asked – eyeing the guys' odd looks at him biting into the snake's cooked flesh. "There's some spare snakes over there if you finally decide to stop staring at me." Turning their gazes over to the two dead snakes lying by the wood at the side.

"Ummmm...it's OK, we have our own food, thanks." Stan spoke – taking the bag pack they had laid to one side, opening it and picking out a few sandwiches and pieces of food they had packed prior to leaving."

"Heh...relying on others to provide you with sources for survival...looks like you've lost your true warrior's pride these past 4 years, kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stan asked – taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh I'm sure it means nothing, right?" Kyle responded – drastically trying to divert any form of personal approaches away from the conversation.

"On the battlefield, a true warrior never relies on the sources of others to keep him alive. No matter what the situation or condition you find yourself in, a warrior must always rely on the surroundings around him to survive. Whether it's materials, food or weaponry, anything that CAN be used, SHOULD be used...it's a basic principle in all forms of combat and war."

"Who said anything about a war? It's all about peace and everything around here now, right?"

"Woah Stan, let's not get carried away with that..." Kyle spoke, putting his hand on Stan's lap.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what kind of things may lurk and hide in this big land of ours, and I don't really care..." The character continued. "...But what I do know, is that we have to be at our most strongest at any possible time. Your enemies will always attack you at your most vulnerable – when your defence is low and your fear is high." He looked over at the two for a few seconds and then down to the ground. "...The price is so high now – it's too easy to lose your focus on what you have to protect. Whether you like it or not, there are enemies everywhere...some of which you probably can't even see with your naked eyes." He looked back up, but this time first at Kyle and then at Stan more closely. "We all have a purpose to accomplish in our existence...otherwise, we would have no existence. We're all just imaginations of our creators – built up and driven forward to live out a purpose and existence that might not even mean much at first, but in the end, it always amounts to something big. I know more than some that reality I have to face."

"What do you mean?"

He looked back at Kyle who gave the character another serious look. "...Oh...nothing."

The minutes passed and after a little more talking and eating, the two boys and the character had finished their meal. The character took them back onto the main path between the parallel forests and guided them for a brief period up the path.

"Alright, I'd love to join you on your little adventure, but I've got important surveillance and reconnaissance duties to attend to and these aren't things I can simply put on hold."

"Ah, that's alright..." Stan replied. "We wanted to be back on our own again anyway..." He smiled at Kyle to which he gave Stan one back too.

"Ugggggh...leave that to yourselves...I don't wanna be in the wrong mind-set around here...especially alone." Picking up his weapons and important items, he made his way back down the path and into the forest.

"What was his problem?" Stan asked. "I know I've played the games he's the main character of loads of times...but still, jeez, he could have been a little nicer."

"Ah, forget him Stan...maybe he's just that way." Kyle responded – putting his arm around Stan and allowing the two to enjoy the rest of the forest walk closely together.

And as they got up to the final opening of the forest, all they could see in front of them was a sharp and clear landscape of nothing but 8-Bit colours covered entirely in pixels and coloured squares.

"So I guess this is what 2D Worlds must look and feel like, huh?" Kyle spoke, slightly startled by the first impressions of this new area.

"Yep, now we'll know how all those past game characters must have felt." Stan responded – taking Kyle's hand and clutching onto it tight as the two took their first steps onto completely flat 8-bit ground.

**-**

**Author's Comments: Somehow I can't imagine Stan and Kyle doing so well in a 2D platforming land of the Game Province. Ah well, we'll find out how they get on further in the Game Province in the next chapter followed by the cameo of another character. And speaking of which, any guesses on who made an appearance this time?**


End file.
